Meeting Harry Once Again
by tinytinykingkong
Summary: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, is assumed to be dead....or is he? What happens when Hermione, Ron and Ginny possibly see him again? And is the Dark Lord really dead? This story is a little bit AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters that belong to that book who are involved in this story.**

**Now, on a less boring note, enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

Gasping for breath, Hermione woke up with a start.

"What's wrong, love?" Ron muttered sleepily. This wasn't the first time Hermione had woken up like this. Problem was, she wouldn't tell him what she was having a bad dream about, and he was too afraid to ask.

"It's nothing," Hermione said, smiling half-heartedly. She had been dreaming about Harry for quite some time now, and it was never a good dream. In it, he had been killed by Voldemort, and had come back alive and started to chase after them, trying to kill Ron, Ginny, and everyone else and she could only watch, and was completely immobile.

Hermione sighed. Harry had disappeared five years ago, without a trace, and no one knew if he was alive, or not. Hermione was hoping he still was alive, but frankly, the chances were very slim. After all, they were his best friends. Why wouldn't he have sent at least a letter or something to assure them that he wasn't dead?

Trying to sleep again, Hermione closed her eyes, wishing that she could think about something else. _Think of Rose, _she thought to herself. _Think of her gorgeous hair, her pretty face_. Finally, after what seemed to be at least an hour, Hermione fell asleep again.

The next day, Rose had to go to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. Sleepily, Hermione got up, made her family breakfast, and then they were off. Browsing through the shops while Ron was off with Rose gathering her supplies, Hermione headed for the Leaky Cauldron, hoping to fit in a drink to forget all about her dream before Ron and Rose could find her. As she entered the pub, she found herself looking at a familiar mess of black hair. The same unruliness. Could it.....possibly be........Harry?

* * *

**0_o What will happen?! Review to find out! (I'll only post more chapters up if I get 5 or more reviews because I need to know that people will actually read what I spend time to write)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Now, on with the new chapter!**

* * *

Hermione gasped. The man turned around... but it wasn't Harry. Hermione didn't know what to think. Her only hope... crushed to pieces now. But then Hermione noticed someone staring at her... someone who was hidden, with jet black hair.

It was Harry. This time, Hermione was certain. Yet Hermione was confused. If Harry had known she was there all along, why didn't he say hi?

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, not quite believing that he was there. "Are you Harry?"

"I think my name's Harry, but... who are you?" The man asked. Hermione felt like she was going to cry. This man was Harry Potter, but he was also a stranger. Why couldn't he remember her? After all they'd been through together, was she that easily forgettable?

"I'm Hermione! Don't you remember me?!" Hermione cried. The man just looked at her, puzzled.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't believe we've met before. I'm Harry Potter, or so that's what they tell me." The man smiled and offered Hermione a hand, though his eyes showed that he was still slightly bewildered by Hermione's outburst. Hermione started to cry. This was wasn't Harry Potter. He couldn't be. Harry Potter would have never forgotten Hermione. Hermione jumped back from his hand, as if he was going to hurt her.

'I'm sorry, but... but I've got to go." Stammered Hermione, while pushing back tears. Running out of the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione ran for Ron. Looking around, she finally found him and Rose, who was shopping for a kitten to bring to Hogwarts.

"Ron...Ron, I've got to talk to you." Hermione said, finally breaking down and crying.

"What's wrong?!" asked Ron in alarm.

"You'll see..." Hermione cried, while dragging him towards the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**Muahahaha. You all thought it was Harry wasn't it? **

**You know the drill, review, and I'll give you a new chapter and a plate of cookies!**


End file.
